Domhain Byd Wiki
Welcome to Domhain Byd On a great continent in the Southern Sea, the peoples of Domhain Byd consider themselves at the very center of their world. Here, they believe, people were first placed by the gods and from here they have spread to distant lands. After a terrible war that raged across the continent, peace has been established for the past ten years. The people hope and pray that the Great War was the last, but that seems unlikely... Domhain Byd is a gaslamp fantasy based RPG, played through chat on IMC. Play centers around the city of Cliath. History of Domhain Byd The different tribes across Domhain Byd have traditionally struggled over borders and resources. The Council of Kings was created in order to put an end to these squabbles and prevented the Daoine from fighting (much) between one another for generations. However, after prophecy twenty-one years ago from the Oracle on the Mount foretelling the rise of a single king to rule the entire continent, new battles brewed. The King of Eretath died after a lengthy illness and his young son rose to take his place, only to find himself in a civil war against his uncle. The Cu of Aitbheth was assassinated by his nephew, who sought to subjugate the Strainseiri and kill any rivals for the throne. The Usar of Mekti was certain the prophecy referred to him and began his efforts at conquer the continent by battling Jallen. The Prince of Jallen sought his claim to the throne of Aitbheth, only to discover the rest of the Royal Family of Jallen was killed by the Usar in his absence. The Republic of Adunato lacked a monarchy and strove only for protecting their interests in neighboring lands. The end result of the Great War was that slavery was--at least officially--abolished across the continent and technology advanced quickly. Too quickly, perhaps, with many claiming divine intervention. Twenty years have now passed since the start of the Great War. An entire generation has come to adulthood in its shadow. Kingdoms of Domhain Byd *Adunato *Aitbheth *Eretath *Jallen *Mekti *North *The Seat of Heaven *Other Lands Peoples of Domhain Byd *Coloni *Daoine *Druids *The Five Schools *Hedge Witches *Jallenese *Qritani *Strainséirí (Shape-Shifters) *Tmek Creatures of Domhain Byd *Dragons *Ghilen *Kraken *Nymphs *Swamp Dragons *Unicorns Gods of Domhain Byd *Cyph, God of Air *Dyse, Goddess of Death *Ealaíontóir, Deity of Creation *The Great God, AKA Llahm, God of Mind *Mhal, God of Rebirth *Nhom, Goddess of Earth *Righana and Tep, the Lovers *Sulaman, Goddess of Fire *Undeen, Goddess of Water Out of Character Information Here is what you'll need to know before you play. Technology What technology characters have access to and their basic understanding of the world. Rules Know them. Love them. Character Sheets Everyone needs one. Here you'll find the templates for different character types, as well as links to the sheets of characters currently in play. Logs Important scenes are saved here. Staff Who runs this place. Room and Board How to play with us and post to the message board.